1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A printed circuit board (PCB) is a thin piece formed from insulating material, such as plastic, onto which electrical wiring pathways or traces have been printed, usually by a photo-engraving process; furthermore, several conductive passageways have been formed for conducting with the traces, and electrical parts like integrated circuits and resistors are then installed thereon. This kind of printed circuit board presently serves as a commonly used technology in constructing electronic units, such as a motherboard or an interface card.
In the electrical connector industry, electrical terminals are generally soldered onto the printed circuit board by use of solder, and each of the electrical terminals corresponds to a conductive passageway. However, in the current technology, the electrical terminal is not soldered into the conductive passageways directly, but onto a welding pad separated from the conductive passageway. Additionally, a trace is located between the welding pad on which the electrical terminal is soldered and the conductive passageway on the printed circuit board, so as to electrically connect the electrical terminal and the printed circuit board. However, in the soldering process, the electrical terminal is apart from the conductive passageway, and the electrical terminal is not in contact with the conductive passageway directly. Consequently, the electrical conductivity between the electrical terminal and the printed circuit board is affected. Besides, the practical operation is not convenient.
Accordingly, it is necessary to design a new type of printed circuit board to overcome the drawbacks mentioned above.